prettycurefanfandomcom-20200214-history
♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠
♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ is a live-action magical girls. Story Ami, a Japanese-Vietnamese who move from Vietnam to Japan with her family. That she makes friends and then meets Melody, the Prince of the Kingdom of Dash, now she along with a few other friends and other mascots, must protect Melody and other mascots and save the Kingdom of Dash as Rainbow Star Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cures *Ami/ *Saki/ *Miki/ *Luka/ *Yuki/ *Airi/ *Utau/ *Hanon/ *Irori/ *Ikuko/ *Miku/ *Amu/ *Momoko/ Mascots/Kingdom of Dash *Melody the Male Bird *Aquos the Female Seal *Grass the Male Cat *Sunshine the Female Dog *Flame the Male Dragon *Crash the Female Rabbit *Windy the Male Bear *Puff the Female Loin *Shadow the Male Fox *Sticky the Female Tiger *Freeze the Male Hedgehog *Emblem the Female Kangaroo *Sandley (sometimes Ike) the Male Penguin Villans/FakeStar *FakeRainbowClay - The monsters that summon by FakeStar. *Poison Pinkis - The leader of the FakeStar. Her theme colour is red. *Poison Ocean - The co-captain of the FakeStar. His theme colour is navy blue. *Poison Penguin - The member of the FakeStar. His theme colour is black. *Poison Seal - The member of the FakeStar. His theme colour is grey. Other Family Ami's Family *Karen (Ami's mother) *Marsu (Ami's father) *Yoshi (Ami's older brother) *Setsuna (Ami's older sister) *Akaiko (Ami's grandmother) Saki's Family *Mai (Saki's mother) *Taro (Saki's father) *Ren (Saki's older brother) *Sora (Saki's older sister) * Miki's Family *Hoshi (Miki's mother) * *Ran (Miki's older sister) * Classmades Girls *Yoko (Ami's friend) *Rina (Saki's friend) *Luchia (Miki's friend) *Erika (Luka's friend) *Sakura (Yuki's friend) *Meiko (Airi's friend) *Kaiko (Utau's friend) *Rin (Hanon's friend) * Boys *Ken (Ami's boyfriend) * Non-Pretty Cure *Father (from Pingu) * Movie-only * Powers Attacks * Items * Episodes Music *OP1: Shining Power - Berryz Koubou *OP2: LALALA Shiawase no Uta - ℃-ute *OP3: Unforgettable - Melon Kinenbi *ED1: Rottara Rottara - Buono! *ED2: Dream Fighter - Perfume *ED3: CDs ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OP1/ED1 *Shining Power (full) *Rottara Rottara (full) *Shining Power (instumental) *Rottara Rottara (instrumental) ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OP2/ED2 *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (full) *Dream Fighter (full) *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (instumental) *Dream Fighter (instrumental) ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OST1 (tracks so far) *Shining Power (TV size) *Disco Rainbow Star (same as Discotheque) *Ami no Theme *Saki no Theme *Miki no Theme *Luka no Theme *Yuki no Theme * *Rottara Rottara (tv size) Character Songs *Musical Smash (Ami) (same as Kawaii Kare) *Review of the Sea (Saki) (same as Return of the Sea) *Leaves Fall from the Sky (Miki) (same as ?) *Sunlight of Yellow Sun (Luka) (same as ?) *Fire of Lava (Yuki) (same as ?) * Music from Episodes Table Voice Actors *Saito Hitomi (Ami) *Nana Mizuki (Saki) * Glossary Japanese *Itadakimasu - Said before eating. Roughly means "Thank you for the food." *Kakko ii - Cool *Desu - Roughly translates to is, am, or are *Sugoi - Amazing *Oniisan - Older brother *Arigatou (gozaimasu) - Thank you (very much) *Otousan - Father *Okaasan - Mother *Obaasan - Grandma *Sensei - Teacher *Minna(san) - Everyone *Oneesan - Older sister *Baka - Idiot *Gomen (na, ne, nasai) - Sorry *Futanari - Hermaphrodite (sorry XD) *Suteki - Wonderful *Dare da? - "Who goes there?", as revealed in episode 8 *Moshimoshi - Hello (on the phone) *Tasukeru - To help, to save *Onegai - Please *Nyan - Meow *Bishoujo - Pretty girl *Okashi - Snacks *Daisuki - Love, like very much *Daijoubu - It's all right *Warui - Bad *Oishii - Delicious *Kawaii - Cute *Habataku - To fly, to soar *Yosh! - An exclamation meaning "all right!" or "good!" *Mune pettan - Flat chest *Ja ne - See you later *Otouto - Younger brother *Miru - To see, to look *Iya - No *Henshin - Transformation *Nani kore - "What is it?" *Oppai - Japanese slang meaning "breasts" *Ohayou (gozaimasu) - Good morning Trvia * Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Live-Action Series